Rich and Famous
by GreyBear26
Summary: She was a famous model, with one rule that should never be broken and that is 'NEVER FALL IN LOVE', but what happens when she lives with her cousin together with his 4 handsome band mates and not to mention that one of them is Natsume Hyuuga...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**"Alright, chin up**" a voice directed a brunette

Bright lights filled the whole room everything in it was white and bright

"**Turn a little to the left**"

And the brunette did as she was instructed

* * *

Loud music filled the whole area

'**Woahhhh!' 'They're so cool!**' the whole stadium was packed with cheering fan girls

* * *

"**Arch your back, Mikan…look a little to the camera**" the photographer instructed again and again the brunette followed him

* * *

'**Wah! Natsume-sama is sooo amazing!**'

'**Look at Ruka-sama he's sooo great!**'

'**Youichi-sama is sooo handsome!**'

**'Koko-sama is sooo cool!**'

**'Kitsuneme-sama!You're sooo cute!'**

"**THANK YOU FOR COMING**" the five boys said altogether with grins plastered on their faces with the exception of Hyuuga Natsume and Hijiri Youichi then left the stage before the fan girls tried climbing the stage and rips their limbs one by one

* * *

"**You did great Mikan**" the photographer congratulated her while she smiled at him and went outside to get home

**_**That's what you get_**

**_When you let your heart win, whoa_**

**_That's what you get_**

**_When you let your heart wi-**_**

She answered her phone as she enters the car "**Good evening miss**" the driver greeted her then she returned it with a small grin **"Hello…I'm on my way…yes don't worry…ok, bye**" then ended it as she was seated comfortably on the leather seat of the black car

* * *

"**wah! Today was so exhausting**" koko started

"**You can say that again**" Kitsuneme then joined him on the couch

"**Where's Natsume?**" Youichi asked them

Ruka tossed him a can of beer **"in his room, he went to get another manga"**

* * *

"_**It's been a while**"_ Mikan wondered out loud

It was 4 years since she came back home to Japan. Within those 4 years she's been to different countries although not for a vacation but for work, she modelled for different brands of company, and she posed for many renowned photographers, however, even if she's the famous Mikan Sakura, a well-known model worldwide and the CEO's daughter of the Yukihara Company she's still 16 and needs to go to school as ordered by her parents.

* * *

"**yeah…ok…ok…bye**" youichi hijiri ended his phone call then turned to his band mates

"**Listen up**" Youichi ordered

They were in the living room right now. Koko was on the floor with Kitsuneme playing video games, Natsume was on the couch reading some mangas, and adjacent to the couch, Ruka sat on the chair laptop on lap searching the web

Youichi scanned the room with distaste then shook his head and sighed then his housemates turned to him with confusion on their face

The living room was a messed; chips and cans were all over the floor, Natsume's mangas were scattered on the couch and coffee table, the floor was decorated with scattered trash and was also sticky thanks to Koko and Kitsuneme and on the ceiling was a blue goo that he doesn't even want to know what it was and how it got there.

**"The place is a mess**" he said in a matter-of-fact tone

But the confusion in his friends' faces only grew. This was the usual scene that you would see in their living room, so the 4 boys wondered why he looked so down right now

"**My cousin remember**" he told them

Again they showed no understanding to what he was saying

He sighed again "**she's staying here remember**"

Then it finally downed to them what he said

_**Flashback_

"**…**_**My cousin will be staying with us**" Youichi told them_

_Then the 4 boys turned to him_

"_**If it's alright with you**" he continued_

"_**Which cousin?**" Ruka asked. They need to know whether it's another crazy cousin of his, then he remembered the cousins' he'd met and he shivered from the thought_

"_**She's a girl. But don't worry. This one's normal**" Youichi explained_

_The boys thought about it for the moment. Youichi wasn't the type to agree that his relatives would board in their house for no reason especially not a girl relative since they go crazy fangirl on them, although his cousins are beautiful and maybe this one isn't crazy as he told them._

"**…**_**OK**" they chorused hesitantly_

_Then he turned to Natsume since he hadn't agreed yet. Sure this cousin was the closest with him and his favourite, but still, he needs his housemates' permission since they share the bills with the house_

_Natsume look disinterested although inside he was still debating with himself if he should agree or not, but Youichi seemed hopeful and he just can't say no to his favourite kohai_

"_**As long as she doesn't bother me**" Natsume finally said then returned to reading_

_Then the ends of Youichi's lips tugged upwards forming a small smile_

"_**Don't worry, she'll also share the bill with us and she's not a fan girl trust me**" with those words he left_

'_**She's not a fan girl**' Youichi's words rang in the boys head, what kind of girl wouldn't go gaga when they saw them, well they can name one, but she's a special case, they're not even sure if she's human and they can't wait to meet this cousin of his  
_

_**End of Flashback_

Koko, Ruka and Kitsuneme smiled sheepishly then muttered a sorry

They tried cleaning up but before they could even stand up the doorbell rang "**don't bother she's already here**" then he went to the front door to greet his cousin and his housemates followed him but before he could open the door he warned them "**Don't. Do. Anything. Funny**" then a shiver run down their spines even Natsume felt it.

* * *

"**Miss, we're here**" the driver informed her and the car halted in front of a beautiful two-storey house. As she stepped out of the car, the yard automatically grabbed her attention it was really really big and green she scanned the area, trying to figure out how they entered the place, since it was filled with trees and more trees, shrugging it off she walked to the door then rang the door bell.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please read and review

Sorry for misspelled words and incorrect grammars.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

* * *

Before they could open the door wide enough for a person to enter, a flash of brown came in quickly and tackled someone on the floor with a bear hug

"**You-Chan! I missed you!**" she squealed still having that iron-grip on the person

She was snuggling the man's arm

'_**You-chan smells so nice**__' _she was sniffing him_**'…and w-what! My You-chan has muscles...Wahh!**__' _ then she started poking him lighlty

When she looked up, she was expecting to see those teal- coloured eyes that she missed so much and a smile adorning his handsome face, but her jaw dropped and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets when her gaze landed on the most alluring crimson pools she'd ever seen and a smirk, which she secretly finds sexy, placed on a handsome face, though not Youichi's, but it was equally or even handsome-er than his cousin or anyone for that matter, but she won't ever admit that out loud.

"**Yo-You**" she pointed at him "**You're not you-chan**"

"**No shit Sherlock. So…are you done groping me**" she could practically hear a smirk from his tone

She glared at him for a moment, then looked at him from head to toe looking disinterested "**It's not like I have anything to grope at**"

then turned away to look for his beloved cousin, leaving an annoyed Natsume

She heard someone stifling a laugh from the background, but she just ignored them, probably one of Youichi's friends she guessed

she saw 4 boys; 2 identical boys' jaws drop on the floor and eyes wide as a plate, a blonde stifling a laugh, and his cousin smirking

"**You-chan!**" she cried out running to him like nothing happened

"**you-chan**" kitsu and koko sneakered at the grey-heads nickname, thus earning a death glare from the said boy

* * *

After a few exchange of I miss you with his cousin, he led her to the living room, which was still a mess, but she didn't complain instead she took a seat beside Youichi on the white couch and started looking around her new home, she was quite impress with how big it is though not so happy with the mess, but she's not one to complain

"**so…**" he drawled out, not really knowing what to say

"**Okaasan said you're in a band?**" she turned to him

"**Yeah**" was his short reply "**you haven't heard of us, haven't you?**" it wasn't a question it was more of a statement

"**well…**" she smiled sheepishly at him, he shook his head gently with a smile still intact in his handsome face "**there was so much going on, so I didn't really have time to do so**" she continued

"**W-WAIT!**" Koko interrupted

"**you don't **_**know us**_**?**" Kitsu asked her

She shook her head, amused at how everyone in the room except his cousin looked shocked, even Natsume _freaking _Hyuuga, the usual _emotionless _guy, was _perplexed_

They looked at her like she was an alien from another galaxy

"**Youichi, **_**where**_** was your cousin all this time…**_**UNDER A ROCK**_" Koko and Kitsu yelled

She was offended, but chose to ignore them

Youichi was also offended for Mikan, so he sent them a death glare, which shut the both of them up

The room was silent for a while, but was broken by Ruka's laughter

They all looked at him weirdly like he'd just grown another head

"**What?**" he asked them

"**You **_**were**_** the one laughing, then **_**you**_** asks as '**_**what**_**'**" Kitsu asked him

"**Well… you were all just weird**" he smiled

"_**yeah**_**, 'cause it was us who started laughing out of nowhere**" Koko muttered sarcastically under his breath

"**it was just that I find it funny how you expect **_**everyone**_** knows us**" was his reply

"**well… **_**everyone**_** knows us**" kitsu countered

Ruka only shook his head at his friends' cockiness

"**you-chan, what's the name of your band?**" Mikan asked turning her attention to her cousin

"**rouge**" came Youichi's reply

"**cosmetics?**" mikan asked naïvely

The boys looked at her funny

"**red**" came one of Youichi's one word reply

"**huh?**" she turned to him dumbly

Youichi sighed "**you've got dumber abroad**"

Mikan, a bit offended by his reply, huffed "**well excuse me for not getting why you named your band after cosmetics**"

"**you see sakura-san**" ruka politely interrupted "**what Youichi is trying to say is, our band's name is 'Rouge'-**"

Mikan cut him off " **yeah I get that, you named your band after cosmetics**" she huffed yet again, still not understanding why they named it after it

Ruka being the nice-boy that he is took no offence on her cutting him off, instead explained further "**you see sakura-san-**"

"**Mikan**" she said suddenly

"**huh?**" ruka asked him dumbly

"**call me Mikan**" was her explanation

"**oh…o-ok… I'm Ruka, Saku-Mikan-san**" he introduced himself offering her a handshake, which she took "**Mikan-san rouge means red in French**"

"**red?**" she turned to him looking adorable as her brows were knitted together in concentration and her mouth was in a cute little pout

Youichi just sighed at his cousin's naivety

"…" Ruka, Kitsu and Koko were staring at her and in the next second "**WAAAHHH! KAWAII!**" the twins shouted (**A/N:** her back was facing Natsume so he didn't saw how cute mi-chan was…hehehe) but before they could gushed at her more Youichi came to the rescue blocking Mikan from the twins view and glared at them so they just retreated to a corner and started growing mushrooms (**A/N:** just like how Tamaki does XD)

Youichi then turned to Ruka and narrowed his eyes at the, still, blushing boy. He cleared his throat then muttered an apology and afterwards turned away from his cousin, but his blush was still visible

Natsume feeling a little left out, but he wouldn't ever admit that, (**A/N:** cause that'll ruin his big tough image) tried to peak over, discreetly, Mikan's shoulder just to see what the fuss' all about, but before he could Youichi pulled Mikan away from them

"**eh? You-chan?**" the said boy turned to her "**where are we going?**" she asked cutely

"**hn… I'll show you your room, I think you should rest**" they turned into a corner

"**ah...ok**" she smiled brightly at him, he was right, she was already feeling very tired and sleepy from the long ride

They came to a halt at the third door then entered "**this'll be you room**"

The walls were in pink and white, the room was _very_ spacious, in the middle of the room there was a sofa and two couches, her own living room she guessed, and at the back of the couch there was a short stairs with 3 steps, there she saw a king sized bed fit for a princess to its right, were two doors one led to the bathroom and the door next to it was her own walk in closet, her things were already arranged (**A/N:** Sorry I'm not that good at describing just think of it as a really big and fancy room XD)

She turned to Youichi "**Awwww… thanks You-chan**" then kissed him on the cheeks, which made a beautiful crimson hue on the boy's cheeks "**ah…y-yeah, just take a rest ok and call me if you need me, my room's just on you're right**" then he left

Mikan, feeling really tired, sighed after collapsing on the soft and cozy bed and fell asleep right away

'_**Today was a good day'**_was her last thought before succumbing to dreamland

* * *

Sorry for the very late update, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you  
and thank you for those who reviewed, followed and made this their favorites :)

Read&Review


End file.
